a fight for her love
by hiitssmalloryy
Summary: nick and miley are married with kids, but when he goes to war in iraq, devestating news comes which brings joe and miley closer. what will happen? who will she choose? LOVE TRIANGLE! nick/miley/joe.
1. Chapter 1

fight for her love.

nick and miley had been dating ever since middle school, and as soon as they turned 18, they got married. They are now both 24, and still happily married. They have two little girls, katie marie..the oldest. a beautiful, bright blue eyed 4 year old, with light brown hair. She looked just like her mom. The other girl, emma destiny, a little 3 year old, with dark brown hair and deep, brown eyes. she looked more like nick, her daddy. they were kinda having some financial trouble, so nick joined to army to get some money. and this is where the story begins...

miley was awakened by the bright sunlight beaming in through the window. she looked up and saw her daughter, emma, in front of her face. She smiled.

"hi mommy!", emma said and giggled.

miley smiled, what a wonderful way to start her day. "morning sweetie.."

nick was then awakened by the sound of his wife and daugthers voice, and he opened his eyes and smiled.

"daddy!" emma squealed, jumping on him.

nick smiled and kissed his daughter on the cheek, standing up. "hi em..you hungry?", he asked, picking her up and putting her over his shoulder. Emma nodded, giggling.

miley watched them walk downstairs, thinking about how her perfect life would soon change. nick was supposed to leave for the war in iraq the next day. she frowned. she was so worried about her wonderful husband, and her two daughters..but she tried to shake those thoughts out of her head and walked into her other daughters room. "katie?" she called out. She sit up in her bed. "yes mommy?" miley smiled. "its time to eat.." katie stood up quickly and ran downstairs. miley watched her and sighed..what if these girls' daddy died in the war? miley started to tear up, she was so scared. she quickly wiped her tears and walked downstairs. "what are we having, baby?", she asked nick. Nick looked up and her, smiling.

"pancakes..your favorite." he replied.

"mine too!" emma added.

miley smiled, "yum.." she said, and sat down at the table with her daughters.

soon after that, nick's brother, joe, walked into their house. "morning love birds.." he looked at nick and miley. miley smiled. joe usually cheered her up. he had been her best friend ever since she and nick started dating. they were really close.

"uncle joey!" the girls cried out, smiled. joe ran over and picked them up, spinning them around.

"my favorite nieces!" he said, smiling.

"we're your ONLY nieces!" katie giggled.

"thats why you're my favorite!" joe said, smiled, and put them down.

miley watched him. she thought that joe would be a wonderful dad..if he had kids of course. he loved katie and emma so much, which made miley smile. she knew joe would always be there for here if anything happened.

joe looked at nick. "can we talk?' he asked, his tone changed.

nick also looked at him, and nodded. "i guess so.." he replied, walking into the living room with joe following.

"stay here, girls." miley said, looking at katie and emma, and followed joe and nick.

joe sat on the couch, next to nick and sighed. "you leave..tomorrow." nick looked down. "do you have to remind me?" he frowned. joe looked up at him, "dont be sad..its only for a year!" nick also looked up. "thats a year without my wife and daughters! and what if i get hurt, or killed, or something?" he asked. "if anything happens, which it wont, ill be here for your family nick. i promise." joe replied. nick sighed. "i wish i didnt have to do this..."

**- the next day -**

nick woke up, very early in the morning and grabbed all his stuff. he saw miley sitting on the side of the bed, who had tears running down her cheek. nick frowned, and pulled her into a tight hug. "oh miles.." he said, frowning. miley sniffled. "dont go.." she begged. nick sighed. "i have too, baby..but, ill write to you. and call, and everything. ill be fine..everything will go back to normal!" he tried to cheer her up. it didnt work. miley continued to cry. nick sighed again. "please..just cheer up and lets go to the airport..im gonna be late." miley nodded, and woke up the girls.

when they got to the airport, everyone was crying. joe had come along to cheer miley up when nick was gone. nick looked down and looked at the airport. "i..guess this is a see you later." katie and emma grabbed ahold of his legs, and hugged them tightly. "no daddy! no! you cant leave us!" they were bawling. nick started to tear up. joe took them off nicks legs. nick hugged his daughters and miley tightly. "ill miss you all.." he said. miley kissed him. "ill..miss you too nick." she said, and smiled a little. nick also smiled a little. "ill be back soon, i promise.." he said, kissing her again. joe got a little jealous, and looked away.

after they said their goodbyes, nick walked off to his gate, looking back and waved at his family, then walked away.

miley sighed, and joe pulled her into a tight hug.

**- four months later -**

miley hadnt recieved a letter from nick in a month..which made her kinda worried, but she just thought he was busy. so everything was fine, she had kinda got used to nick being gone. joe had moved in with miley, just to help her out with the girls. joe had kinda become like their dad..minus the being married to miley and actually BEING the dad. joe did everything that nick did. expect, sleeping with miley.

joe walked into the room where miley was watching lady and the tramp with katie and smiled and sat next to miley. "what are yall watching?" he asked. emma looked up at him, smiling. "lady and the tramp!" she giggled. "its her and katies favorite.." miley said, looking at joe.

miley never really noticed, till then, how attractive joe was. he kinda had some scruff on his chin, where he hadnt shaved in a couple days, which was pretty hot. and his new haircut was really hot..and those glasses..sigh. he was soo dreamy. then miley felt bad, she was thinking about how hot her husband, who was fighting in a war, brother was. but she couldnt help herself, she couldnt help but to be attracted.

"this is a great movie!" joe said, and laughed a little. he also looked at miley. god, she was gorgeous. he had kinda had a slight crush on her ever since she was seventeen. joe was three years older than her, plus, she was his brothers wife. but..he cant help that he liked gorgeous girls!

miley smiled. "yeah, its great!" she giggled. joe always made her laugh..sometimes, she wished that she married him. which was horrible! she knew he was kinda cute..but she was madly in love with nick. but all this time with joe..she just..kinda became attracted to him. she had to stop this feeling!

** - the next day-**

miley still hadnt heard from nick..itd been such a long time since she heard from her. which still made her worry. it also made joe worry, because nick usually wrote back in at least a week. thats when _they_ vistited..changing everything.

it was about ten o clock in the morning, thats when the doorbell rang. "ill get it!" miley shouted, and ran to the door, she opened it. there stood two army generals..mileys heart sank. joe also ran to the door. "whats going on?" he asked, thinking the worst..just like miley. "you..might want to sit down they replied. miley teared up.."no.."she looked down. "this..cant be happening." she looked at the generals. "youre mrs. jonas, right?" one of them asked. she nodded, looking at joe, who also looked kinda scared. the other one said, "we have been sent to..report the news of nick jonas' death..we..we're afraid we havent seen him in about a month, since the last time he went out the the warzone. we're..so sorry for your loss, mrs. jonas.." he looked down. "that is all.." he said, and walked out to their car with the other general.

joes eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open. he couldnt believe that his little brother, only 24, had died in war. then, he looked at miley. she was shaking and crying. joe also started crying, and they hugged eachother. they had lost a huge part of their life..

then emma and katie walked downstairs, they frowned. "whats going on?" they both asked. joe and miley looked at eachother and whispered. "what should we say?" joe asked.."lets tell them." miley replied.

they sat the girls on the couch..and told them that their daddy wasnt coming back, in a much nicer way of course. they said that their daddy was in a better place now, and that they would all see him again someday..and of course they cried.

**- 2 months later -**

they had a memorial service for nick after he was reported to be dead..they still mourned and cried sometimes, but miley was kinda realizing that this was Gods plan for nick and that it was for the best..somehow. joe was still living with miley, emma, and katie..because he could cheer them up, even if he was down.

joe walked into katies room. "you wanna do something today, kate?" he asked, and smiled. katie looked up at him and nodded. "but what, uncle joe?" she asked. "anything!' he said, smiling. "lets go to the park with emma and mommy.." she replied, giggling. "perfect!" joe said, standing up. "lets go right now!" he said, kissing her head, and carrying her downstairs.

miley looked at him, and smiled. "what are we doing?" she asked. "the park!" katie giggled, and emma ran into the room. "yay! park!" she said, and jumped on joes back. "to the park?" miley smiled..and then they walked to the park.

emma and katie ran over to the swings, and joe and miley sat on the bench and watched them. it was kinda chilly, and miley was just wearing jeans and a t-shirt. "you cold?" joe asked. miley nodded. "kinda..but ill be alright." she smiled. joe shook his head and put his jacket around her. she smiled. "thanks.." and kissed his cheek.

joe smiled. "what was that for?" miley shrugged. "you deserved it.." she giggled.

**- 3 months later-**

joe and miley had became closer..they loved going to the park with the girls..they took them almost everyday. miley loved going because joe put his arm around her when they sat on the bench. joe loved going because miley now held his hand when they sat on the bench. it had been about 6 months since nick had died..and they both felt horrible..but they had fallen for eachother, and neither of them could deny it.

today, it was raining, so they couldnt go to the park. so they just stayed at home instead. emma and katie were in katies room and played with their toys, so miley and joe were pretty much alone for the day. so, miley got her older sister to babysit emma and katie for the day because joe wanted to take miley out on a date..so they went to a nice restaurant.

when they arrived at the restaurant, joe had already arranged reservations, so they set down. "wow.." miley breathed out, looking around. "this looks amazing..and expensive." joe smiled, "well..you deserve the best, miles.." he said, putting his hand ontop of hers. miley smiled and kissed his hand, she looked up at him. "what are we?" she asked.. "what do you mean?" he also asked. she smiled a little. "like..are we..dating?" joe smiled.."if you want to be dating..then yes." miley nodded and leaned across the table and kissed him quickly, and smiled. "sorry.."

when they got back home, the girls were already asleep. joe smiled. "so..what should we do?" miley looked at joe. "hmm.." she acted like she was thinking. joe looked at her smiling. "how about we.." miley grabbed his arm and pulled him into her. joe smiled, and miley bit her lip..

miley kissed joe, passionatley. they had both been waiting for this moment for a while. finally, it happened. joe put his hands on her hips, and miley wrapped her arms around his neck. before they knew it, joe had picked her up and carried her into her room, laying her onto the bed. miley pulled away, looking at him. "you want..?" she asked. joe hesitated but nodded. "only if you do.." miley then nodded. of course she wanted to. she had been waiting for this for a while now. then she thought of nick. she thought of all the times they had together, but she had to get those out of her head..he was gone now. and now, she was with his brother. which even made her feel worse. but she went on. joes tongue made its way to mileys lips, and slid through them. he explored mileys mouth, and miley liked this alot. she but her hands on his chest, then slid them down to his stomach, and traced his abs with her finger. their legs got tangled in eachother, and they slowly tore off eachothers clothing, pulling the covers over them. and then they were tangled in the sheets..joe finally had gotten what he wanted from the very beginning.

the next morning, they woke up to see eachother and smiled. he had his arms wrapped around her and she was laying ontop of him. they looked like a couple that have been together for years, even though it had only been like a day...

**- 2 weeks later -**

miley had woken in joes arms, again. but, she didnt feel so good today. she woke up quickly and ran into the bathroom. she threw up. morning sickness? she thought. then she felt even more sick...no, she couldnt be pregnant! could she? she hadnt been on birth control since nick left..but..joe wore protection! he sure didnt want a kid! she sighed and got up, and when she looked up, she saw joe standing in the doorway. he looked at her. "you okay, smiley?" he asked, looking kinda worried. she started to get tears in her eyes. he frowned..

so, joe took miley to the doctor. turns out, she was pregnant. and in a few months, they'd find out the sex. joe really couldnt believe it..he couldnt be a dad! could he..? whether he could or not, he was going to be..him and miley had created a baby..that was all theirs.

**-5 months later-**

miley and joe found out that they were having a little baby boy, and they were going to name him trenton alexander. trent for short. and they were very excited. emma, now 4. and katie, now 5 were going to have a brother! well..half brother. they were also very excited.

on just a normal day, when joe and the girls were playing outside in the backyard, miley was in the kitchen, washing dishes and watching them out of the window, she got a very suprising phonecall. when she heard the voice in the phone, she dropped the phone in shock, and started crying.

it was an army general..and nick. turns out that nick was alive. he had been captured by a soilders from iraq, but was resuced last month. nick was...alive?! what?! NO. this COULDNT be happening. her life was finally going back to normal! her and joe were going to start a family! she..she was pregnant with joes baby! what..what was nick going to think of this?! this was going to ruin EVERYTHING. all over again.

_so what do you think? this is chapter one so i hope you liked it! there will probably be a few more chapters so let me know what you think about it! :D_

_33333 -mallory._


	2. Chapter 2

a fight for her love, chapter 2.

_so thanks for all the reviews! i really appreciate it! so, let me know if you are team nick or team joe. because id really like to know! it might affect the outcome of this story, im not sure yet though. :) but lets get..maybe five reviews this time? thanks y'all!_

So, Nick was supposed to be back in about two weeks. What the hell was Miley supposed to do? I guess she was technically still married to Nick..but, he'd been 'dead' for like..a year! She was about to start a family with Joe, a new beginning! Miley was so worried, and so was Joe. Nick was Joe's brother..and he got his wife pregnant! He fell in love with his brothers wife. When Nick got home, this definatley wasnt going to be good.

Katie and Emma were as confused as ever. They had no idea what was going on. They thought that their daddy was dead, and died a long time ago, and that uncle Joey and their mommy were in love now..but then their daddy was coming back home? They just didnt get it, and they were used to having Joe act like their dad all the time. It was going to be a lot different having their real daddy around again. And to be honest, they werent that excited to see him. They loved their uncle Joe very, very much, and liked having him as their daddy now.

**- one week later -**

Miley and Joe were preparing for Nick to come back home sometime next week. Which made them nervous. They had to think of something to say. Miley just couldnt..leave her husband for his brother. That was horrible! And she felt like a total skank. She still couldnt make up her mind on who she would be with now. Maybe..Nick would say he met someone else and make this a lot easier. But, she knew Nick loved her more than anything, which made her feel even worse. Or, maybe Joe would leave Miley when Nick came back. That thought killed her inside. She didnt want to loose him! She had fallen in love with him..and she hadnt seen Nick in over a year. How would she feel now that Nick came back? Would all her feelings for Nick just..instantly come back?

All of this stressed the whole family. While everybody else was excited for Nicks arrival, Miley and all of her new family were very stressed. Joe knew that Nick and Miley loved eachother, and he didnt want to come in the way of it..but it was a little too late for that. He..had a ring. Yes, thats right. An _engagement _ring. He had planned on proposing to Miley sometime soon, until they got the news that Nick was alive.

He had NO idea what to do. He was completely and utterly in love with Miley, and that was forsure. He had fallen head over heels, and he couldnt stop himself. He hoped that she felt the same way, and he was pretty sure she did. He stared at the diamond ring in the tiny ring box. He sighed. What was he going to do? He wanted to marry Miley sooo bad. He prayed and hoped that she would pick HIM. Not Nick. Wow. Did he really just think that? His brother had been captured and held captive by the soliders for a very long time, and he stole his brothers wife from him? Wow, he felt like such a dick.

The next day, Miley woke up to see Joe sleeping next to her. She smiled a little. He looked so peaceful, and she wished that things would stay this way, but she knew that in a couple of days, everything would change...drastically. She loved Nick. He was her first boyfriend, her first kiss, her first time, her first love. Everything that was special to her. Her husband, the father of her children. Her smiled faded. Why did she have to fall for both of the Jonas'?

**- a couple of days later -**

Nick was arriving back home tomorrow. Joe had moved all of his stuff out of Mileys room, that was now replaced with Nicks things again. Miley knew that she couldnt choose Joe, but there was something inside of her that told her to choose Joe.. But, there was also something else that told her to choose Nick. She was just going to have to wait and see what would happen. She looked down at her pregnant stomach and smiled a little. This was Joes baby, not Nicks. And she loved this baby just as much as she loved her daughters.

Emma tugged on Joes pantleg, "uncle Joey?", she asked. Joe looked down at her and picked her up. "Yes em?", he smiled a little. "Can we watch a movie, pwease?" she pouted. She felt alone sometimes since Joe and Miley were always stressed about Nick coming back. Joe nodded and smiled. "Of course sweetie!". He carried her over to the couch and sat her down. "What are we watching?" he asked. Emma smiled. "umm..Alice in Wonderland!" she giggled. Joe nodded and put it in, sitting next to her. Miley walked downstairs with Katie and saw them on the couch.

"What are you watching?", she asked and sat next to them. Joe smiled, putting his arm around her. "Alice in Wonderland.." he looked at her. Miley also smiled. It was the first smile that Joe had seen in a long time. "I love this movie!" she giggled. That was also the first giggle that Joe had heard in a long time. She kissed Joe quickly and started watching the movie. Joe was kinda suprised. Miley hadnt really kissed him either in the last week. He liked it. Maybe she would pick him after all..

Miley layed down and put her head in Joes lap. Joe kissed her head and stroked her hair softly. Katie and Emma giggled. "Mommy..you look happy today!" Emma said, smiling. Miley also smiled. "Im very very happy today, sweetie." She replied, and looked at Joe. Joe smiled back, and kissed her again. "Ewww!" screeched Katie and Emma at the same time, then laughed. Miley laughed too. "Its not ew!", she looked at her daughters, "mommy likes it! Very, very much!" She giggled again. Joe replied, "I like it too.." He wrapped his arms around her. It seemed like everything was back to normal..too bad it wouldnt be tomorrow. Everything would be completely different. Everyone knew it would. They just kinda wished it wouldnt.

**- the next day -**

Miley woke up, feeling terribly sick. Today was the day that they were going to the airport to pick up Nick. She sighed. This wasnt going to be good..at all. She got dressed, along with Joe, Katie, and Emma and they drove to the airport. They sat down for about an hour, waiting on Nicks flight to arrive. Finally, it did. They watched it land, and Nick walk out. He looked happy as ever. He just didnt know what was going to hit him when he saw his family again...

_well, did you like it? ill continue writing. thanks! please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fight for her love, Chapter three.**

**hello there everybody! :) Sorry I haven't updated in months, but I have been really busy but heres the next chapter. Please tell me if you're 'Team Joe' or 'Team Nick' :) It could possibly influence the outcome of this story right here! Well anyway, here it is! Enjoy!**

**Nick's Point Of View...**

I walked off the plane, finally ready to see my loving family with open arms. I knew everything would be perfect again once I saw them standing there, and I'd go back to normal. No more remembering the hell that I had just witnessed. I'm never, ever going back to war again. Goodbye Iraq! Hello Miley! :) Oh, and my beautiful daughters of course. I said "thank you" to the pilot, and walked into the airport. I was so excited, I'm pretty sure my hands were shaking.

I wonder how much Katie and Emma have grown since I last saw them..I sure hope I didn't miss much, Miley would never forgive me if I missed something big. Anyway, I looked around and I saw them. I saw my family. For the first time in a very long time. I smiled, and kept smiling. I probably looked like an idiot, but oh well. I walked closer to me..Miley looked kinda nervous. I looked down at Katie and Emma..and..Joe? Joe was acting like he was their dad or something. Then I looked up a bit higher..Miley had..gained some weight. A lot of weight, actually. Wait. Miley. Was. Pregnant.

**Miley's Point of View**

I sighed. Nick had stopped dead in his tracks when he saw my big, pregnant belly. He threw down his bags, and his huge smile suddenly faded into an angry look. I looked down, I couldn't do this..he doesn't deserve this. I started to get tears in my eyes. I looked out at the window that covered the whole wall, and watched a few planes take off before looking back at Nick. He was still standing there, now his expression made me feel..like shit. Excuse my language, crap. He had tears in his eyes, and he looked hurt. How could I have done this? This was just fan-freaking-tastic.

**No-one's Point of View**

Nick looked at Miley, who was now looking at him. "W-Who's baby is it, Miles?", he finally croaked out. Joe hadn't said a word, just looking at his feet. Miley sniffled and slowly replied, "Its...Joe's, Nicholas." She looked away quickly after replying. Nick clenched his fists. "JOE?" he shouted out. Miley winced, and nodded her head slowly. "I'm so sorry.." she whispered. Joe was still looking down. Miley wondered why he wasn't helping her out and sighed. Her life was so..screwed up now. "Sorry?" Nick asked, with a stiff laugh. Miley sighed and nodded. "Sorry? Oh, yes. Because that fixes everything!" Nick practically shouted. Katie and Emma looked up at him. "Daddy! Dont yell.." Katie said to him, getting out of Joe's grip and ran over to him, hugging his legs. Nick was too pissed to even notice. He had tears streaming down his cheeks. Miley couldn't look at him. "Nick. I-I didn't mean to..I-I...I thought you were dead. Joe..Joe was just there. He comforted me. He made me feel loved..I wasn't lonely. I couldn't help but to fall in love with him.." she said, very quietly.

**Joe's Point of View..**

I couldn't say anything. I couldn't even look up. I was still holding Emma, she had her arms wrapped around my neck. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to say. I was the worst. brother. ever! Like, I know people cheat on their girlfriends and boyfriends sometimes. but Miley cheated on Nick with me! I was Nick's brother! Why did I have to fall for her? I mean, I was in love with her. I AM in love with her. And that's why my life really SUCKS. I've never loved anyone more than Miley, she has this hold on me. She makes me feel like I've never felt before. She's my life, I'd do anything for her. Well..she WAS my life. I dont know about that anymore. She'd probably go back to Nick and I'd be the lonely, single, Jonas again. At least I'll have a kid now..i guess? My son should be born in about a month, which will just make everything so much worse. My life..was just fucking peachy!

_sorry for the language and everything :) and sorry its kind of short. I was having writers block. Hope you enjoyed it though! :)_

_xoxo, Mallory._


	4. Chapter 4

**Fight for her love, chapter four **

**hello guys :) Hope your enjoying the story, & please review them, or i'll stop making them! Thanks :D**

**No-ones Point of View**

Nick just stood there. He was glaring at his own brother. The brother who had betrayed him, and stole his wife away from him. Joe finally looked up. Nick sure did look pissed. It was silent, and very awkward. Nick took Emma from Joe, and put her down by Mileys feet, with clenched fists. Joe looked at Nick, very confused. "Nick, what are you do-" Joe was interupped. Nick's fist was punched into Joe's nose. Miley's eyes widened. "Nick!" She cried out, "Stop it! Now!" Nick looked over at Miley, with a smirk on his face. Joe was holding his nose, his hand covered in blood. He looked like he was in pain. Miley pushed Nick away from Joe. She looked in his eyes, whispering, "baby, are you okay?" Joe smiled a little. She had called him baby. Which was nice, really nice. Joe nodded, through gritted teeth. "Im fine, Miles." Miley frowned and stroked his cheek. "Calm down, please. Dont fight..Im begging." Joe sighed and walked off, walking away from Miley and Nick.

Miley looked back at him, frowning. She sighed then looked back at Nick. "Look what you did, Nicholas!" She exclaimed. Nick was still smirking. Miley really hated that awful smirk. It made her want to slap him across the face. But she stopped herself. Nick wrapped his arms around her waist. "Baby.." he said, "that baby is going up for adoption, as soon as its born."

**-with joe-**

Joe looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He turned on the water of the airport sink, and washed the blood, that was now dried, off of his face.

With a sigh, he walked out of the airport restroom. He really hated Nick right now. He didnt care if he got Nick's wife pregnant. He was _glad_ that he got Miley pregnant. Now they would always have some kind of connection. He still had the engagement ring he had bought about two weeks ago, when he planned on proposing to Miley. But now, all those plans are ruined. She's still legally married to Nick..that asshole. He looked around and watched Nick. He sighed. Nick had his arms wrapped around her waist. Maybe should would go back to Nick..which was Joe's worst nightmare. Joe hoped and prayed that Miley would stay with him, be with him, marry him. So they could become a family. With Katie, Emma, and the little baby boy on the way. A big, happy family..and have a perfect life. He knew that would never happen, but that was his wish. A wish that probably wouldnt come true, unforunately.

**-with Miley and Nick-**

Miley's eyes widened. "Give away the baby? NO!" She exclaimed. Nick rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yes! That baby will ruin everything! You can just forget about Joe, and come back to me. Everything will be normal again, Miles. It will be so much easier. Please baby..Just put the baby up for adoption! Everything will be perfect again.." Nick explained to her, with a smirk. That stupid smirk..

Miley shook her head quickly. Right now, she couldn't even stand to look at him. How could he want her to give a little baby, that was _hers_ and his_ brothers_ away? I mean, yeah it isn't his..but Miley already loved that baby! And she knew that Joe did too. There was no way in hell that Miley was giving up this baby. Never.

**well again it was short, sorry :P Please review and tell me what you think. thanks!**

**xoxox-mallory.**


	5. Chapter 5

Fight for her love, chapter 5.

**please review :) i'm trying to be nice & update as much as I can.**

Miley looked at the brown-eyed, curly-haired boy she had been in love with since she was 15 with a disguisted look on her face. How could he even possibly come up with the idea of adoption for the little baby boy, soon to be born, inside of her. She looked down at her pregnant belly, and put her hand on it. She felt Trent kick and smiled a little. Nick rolled his eyes. "Dont get too attatched, that baby is gone right after its born." He harshly said at Miley. Miley looked back up at her husband. Did he really just say that? With a glaring look, she spat at Nick, saying, "How _dare_ you even think about adoption. What kind of _sick_ person did you become?"

Mileys harsh words suprised Nick. Miley never used a tone with Nick. Her voice was always sweet, and comforting. Must be the moodswings..he thought. But, it most definatley wasn't. Miley used that voice was Nick on purpose. She really, really couldn't stand him right now. "Excuse me?" Nick asked, very suprised. Miley rolled her eyes, with a quick reply. "Did I stutter?"

Nick raised his eyebrows. Wow, she sure was being a bitch. Which made Nick let out a little laugh, and to Miley, she didnt think anything was funny in this situation. "What the hell are you laughing at, Nicholas?" She hissed. Nick smirked. "Oh nothing, baby." Did he really just call her baby? For the first time..ever, Miley absolutely hated being called 'baby'. Especially with that damn smirk on his face!

**Miley's Point of View...**

WHY was Nick acting this way? Where was the kind, caring, gentle Nick that I fell in love with years and years ago? That Nick was apparently long gone. I mean, I know he had just got back from war..but he didnt have to be such a..bastard! He should love this baby just like it was his own, even though it was his brothers. I mean, its a baby! My baby! And I was NOT giving it up. And he needed to get it through that thick, little skull of his.

"Do NOT call me baby!" I snapped at him. He was really pissing me off. Which was not a good thing to do with a pregnant woman. I looked at him, he was still smirking. I wanted to smack that smirk off his face. Nick rolled his eyes. "Why not? ...baby." He smirked again. Was he really doing this? What is he, 5? I let out a fake laugh. "Wow, are we really acting this immature, Nicholas?"

Nick nodded. "Yes." he replied, "I am, and I'm being more mature than you think. I should kill my brother for taking you..and that little baby inside. But Im controlling myself, Im being nice, Miley."

At that point, I had had enough. I smacked Nick across the face with a smirk. Two could play that game. Nick held is hand to his cheek, with a shocked expression. I found this funny. I really just slapped him. HA!

Nick looked angry. Really angry. I could see it in his eyes. I have to admit, I got kinda scared. Nick grabbed me by the wrists. "You _really_ shouldnt have done that, Miley..." I gulped. What was he going to do to me?

**Nick's Point of View..**

Did she really just smack me? Oh _hellll_ no. I was not gonna tolerate my pregnant, cheating, wife smacking me. Did she think she could push me around? I grabbed her wrists. She definatley wasnt getting away with this. I was so, so angry. And I was already angry from this whole situation that I just found out about like an hour ago. I really, really wish I could hit girls. Because I wouldve hit her..hard.

**Joe's Point of View..**

I stood there watching Nick and Miley as they fought. I laughed when Miley slapped Nick. He totally deserved that. I mean, I dont know what he said..But I know He deserved it anyway. But when he grabbed Miley's wrists..that was enough. I finally walked over. "Hey!" I shouted. "What the hell are you doing to her, Nick?" Nick looked over at me, rolling his eyes. "Stay out of this, Joe!"

Stay out of it? Was he kidding? There was no way I was going to just walk away. I loved Miley, alot. I was not going to let Nick hurt her. She was never getting hurt as long as I was around. I shook my head, and pushed Nick away from Miley. Then Nick released her wrists. "Do not touch me!" He hissed, with a glaring look.

"Guys!" Miley cried out, "Stop fighting! None of this is worth tearing you two apart! Im not worth this! I dont deserve either of you!" I looked over at her. Seriously? She meant everything to me! I mean, _everything._ She was worth this! I didnt listen to her. Miley started begging. "Please.." she whined. "I hate fighting."

So I let go of Nick. He was lucky that I listened to about anything she said. Damn, she has this horrible hold on me. Nick smirked, laughed a little, then muttered, "what a coward.."

**Nobody's Point of View...**

So, Miley made the two brothers stop fighting. She had this hold on both of them, well, Joe at least. Which made her smile. She liked that Joe would do anything she asked. She loved him, and he proved to her, that he loved her too. Which Nick had never done. He never proved his love to her.

But then a sudden burst of worry and shocked jolted through Miley as she realized, that Katie and Emma were no where in sight..

**oooh, cliffhanger :) Well, I'll post the next chapter when i get **_**TEN**_** reviews. Okay, thanks :) hope you enjoyed it!**

**-mallory. (:**


End file.
